The Demon Lord
by Kitana Nightwolf
Summary: Please forgive the title. This is a play based on In the Forests of the Night. Please R


ACT 1  
Setting- Three Years after Risika fought Aubrey and won. Risika sits in a park near her home in Concord, talking to one of her few vampire friends, Tarma. Risika's life has been a lot better since she finally made Aubrey pay for what he had done to her.   
Risika- I can't believe three years has gone by since I beat Aubrey...  
Tarma- I know... It must be a great feeling to finally know he can never hurt you again. My 'brother' still has that power over me.  
Risika- Did you ever try to defeat him?  
Tarma- Often. He always wins, but he lets me live.  
Risika- Odd... (A young man walks up to them.)  
Young man- Are you Risika? (Risika looks at him)  
Risika- Yes, I am. Can I help you? (The young man nods)  
Young man- I'm one of Aubrey's offspring. I must ask a favor of you.  
Risika- I'm sorry. I can't help you if you are one of his changelings. Please go away. (The young man stays)  
Young man- Risika, before Aubrey was changed, he had a family, a son. Through the generations from his son, each eldest son has learned of Aubrey's fate. Each one has vowed to become like him. But none have succeeded so far. I plan to be the first to succeed. (Before Risika could say anything, the young man continued.) My name is Damon, and I want you to change me.  
Risika- I can't help you. Go away. (Damon stands his ground.) Tarma, let's go. (Tarma and Risika stand, and start to walk to her house.)  
Damon- I want you to change me! (Risika looks at him)  
Risika- Talk to Aubrey, boy. (Risika and Tarma go to her home)  
Setting- The next day. Risika is in her living room reading. Just then, there is a knock on her door. Opening the door, Risika finds Aubrey standing there.  
Risika- Hello, Aubrey. How can I help? (Aubrey enters Risika's home)  
Aubrey- Hello, Risika. I need to speak with you. (He sits in one of her chairs)  
Risika- Well, have a seat, Aubrey. (her voice is sarcastic) What do you need to speak with me about?  
Aubrey- I had a very interesting visitor last evening. He said his name was Damon, and that he was my descendent, and that, in order to keep a promise he made to his mother, he has to be changed into a vampire. I laughed at him. My son died at birth.  
Risika- The same young man talked to me in the park yesterday. I told him that I couldn't help him, that he should talk to you.   
Aubrey- I told him to get lost, that I didn't change anyone, unless they deserved it. He was not very happy. (Aubrey stood, and began to pace.)  
Risika- You look like a caged tiger.... (Aubrey glared at her, black eyes staring at gold eyes.)  
Aubrey- You are not going to let me forget that I killed your pet tiger.  
Risika- Not until you die, and I doubt that will happen any time soon. (Risika walks to a chair and sits down.) If he returns, what will you do?  
Aubrey- I will send him away again. There is no way he can be my descendent. Michael died with his mother in childbirth. And it was not long after that I was changed. I have no children. (Risika nods as her door is opened. Jumping to her feet, Risika sees Damon. Aubrey spins around, and sees the boy as well) What the hell do you think you are doing?!  
Damon (angrily)- How dare you say that Michael died when he was born! Michael lived! Your wife, Gabriella, was the only one who died that day!   
Aubrey- You lying little....  
Risika (loudly)- Aubrey! (turns to Damon) If you can prove it, do so. If not, get out of here before you find out what happens to the dead. (Damon nods, and pulls a small book from his pocket)  
Damon- This is Michael's private journal. He started it when he was only four years old. (Damon opens the book, and begins reading) 'May 15, in the year of our Lord, 1621. It was this day four years ago that my mother Gabriella died giving birth to me. A few days later, my father, Aubrey, vanished. I was given to a childless family to raise, but I kept my father's name- Forsythe.' (Damon looks to Aubrey) Well?  
Aubrey- Well... Either this boy who wrote that was lying, or my son did live. My name was once Forsythe, but after I was changed, I dropped it. (He takes the book from Damon's hand, and scans the pages.) This ends about the time I met Risika for the first time. He lived a long life... (hands the book back) I will consider your request, Damon Forsythe. (Aubrey leaves)   
Damon- Well, that was rewarding.  
Risika- Don't get cocky, boy. Just because Aubrey said he would consider changing you doesn't mean that he will. And if he does change you, remember that I will know, and that if you do anything wrong, I will hunt you down and kill you like the fool I know you are. get out of my house. (Damon turns and leaves.)  
Setting- Aubrey's home in Concord. Aubrey moved to Concord not long after giving Risika his blood. It seemed that if he was too far away from her, he would be in immense pain. It has been a week since Aubrey learned that his son Michael had lived past birth. Everyday, he considers Damon's request. Finally, he makes his mind up. He leaves his home in search of his young scion. Finding him in the park, Aubrey approaches him.  
Aubrey- Damon, I have made up my mind I'll change you, but on one condition- You must never, ever cause harm to another vampire. If you do so, I will hunt you down and kill you. Never forget that.  
Damon- Risika said the same thing. If you were to change me, she would know and if I did anything bad, she'd know, and hunt me down the like the fool she knows I am. (Damon laughs)  
Aubrey- Do not underestimate Risika. I gave her my blood to keep her from killing me for all the pain I caused her in her life. If you ever make that mistake, I will kill you, if I can get to you before she does.  
Damon- Please, Aubrey. Risika is no match for how strong I'll be once you change me.  
Aubrey- You are a fool. I don't know why I am going to change you. (Damon smiles, a smile that chills Aubrey to the very core of his being.)  
Damon- You are changing me because you have no choice in the matter. If you don't change me, I'll find someone else to change me. And you know I will, Aubrey. (Aubrey frowns)  
Aubrey- If you want this done, be at my home at sun down. If you are even 1 minute late, you can forget it. (He vanishes, leaving Damon in the park. Damon, now alone, gives a maniacal laugh)  
Damon- The fool! He doesn't realize what he's about to unleash upon this foolish world! Hahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! (Damon then walks to the home he's renting, to wait for sunset.)  
Setting- Sunset, Aubrey's home.   
Aubrey (thinking aloud)- He has 1 more minute. (Aubrey relaxes into a chair, chuckling to himself. Just then, he hears a motorcycle pull up. The engine cuts out, and there is a loud knock on the door.) Enter! (Damon enters. Aubrey glances at the sun) You were nearly late, Damon.  
Damon (chuckling)- I could never be late, Aubrey. Especially not for this. (he walks to a chair and sits) So, shall we get on with it?   
Aubrey- Very well...(Aubrey grabs Damon, and pulls him from the chair. Sinking his fangs into the boy's neck, he draws as much blood as he can from Damon's body. Aubrey then pauses, thinking the blood has a strange, almost acidic flavor, as if the boy was pure evil. He ignores the idea for the moment, and draws some more blood from Damon. His heart almost stopping, Aubrey cuts his wrist with one of his nails and lets Damon take some of his blood into himself. Laying the now dying boy on the floor, Aubrey walks out the door, and heads for Risika's)  
Setting- Risika's home. Aubrey has already been allowed entrance, and sits in the living room with Risika.  
Aubrey- His blood was strange...Almost acidic. It was as if Damon was pure evil.  
Risika- But you still changed him. Not that I can blame you. He has a strong mind for a mortal. He probably would have tried to control you with it.  
Aubrey- What do you mean?  
Risika- He is a telepath, or at least a mind-reader. I felt him trying to read my mind when I first met him. I almost told him to give it up.  
Aubrey- This changes everything... Changing someone with a gift like that.... That was a mistake...  
Risika- Aubrey, you didn't know. And how do we know what will happen? For all we know, changing him could kill that ability.  
Aubrey- You're right, Risika. I shouldn't worry. (a soft, almost nervous chuckle) He won't wake up for a few days, anyway.  
Risika- A few days? What did you do?  
Aubrey (chuckling)- I only gave him a small amount of my blood, just enough to change him. (Risika laughs)  
Risika- That works, Aubrey. (just then, there is a knock on Risika's door. She stands, walks to it, and opens it.) Tarma! Come in!  
Tarma (entering)- Risika, I just learned something about that young man who spoke to you the other day. (sees Aubrey) Hello, Aubrey. (Aubrey nods a greeting) Damon Forsythe is wanted in 7 states for 75 counts of first degree murder. It seems that Mr. Forsythe is a demon-worshipper who sacrificed virgins to his 'master' in order to obtain the highest level in the demon's 'army.' Mr. Forsythe was arrested in Arkansas last May, and was asked about the murders. He said, and I quote, 'I did not kill those women. I allowed Vantarth to enter my body and use it for his pleasures. He is my Master, and I do as my master says.' He had been arrested for exposing himself in public, but the charges were dropped when it was proven it wasn't him. He was not arrested for the murders. (a stifled curse is heard, and both look to Aubrey, who has vanished.)  
Setting- Aubrey's living room. Damon lies on the floor still unconscious. Aubrey appears, and pulls the unconscious boy to his feet.   
Aubrey- I should kill you now, you little.... (Risika appears) Risika- Aubrey! Don't kill him! (Aubrey glares at her, black eyes full of hate) Aubrey, if you kill him, I'll kill you. You know that we aren't allowed to kill a newborn vampire. Its the law. (Aubrey drops Damon in a heap on the floor)  
Aubrey- Fine. I won't kill him now. (Risika sees what he is thinking through the blood link they have from three years prior)  
Risika- Aubrey, only kill him if he does wrong. Remember that. (Tarma appears)  
Tarma- Maybe, just maybe, his 'master' will forsake him now that he is a vampire.  
Aubrey- We'll have to see....  
  
ACT 2  
Setting- One month after Damon's change, Concord, Mass. Risika sits with Aubrey on his front porch, talking. Tarma is there as well, but she says little. Damon has been missing since he woke.  
Aubrey- I should have killed him when I had the chance.  
Risika- Aubrey, sometimes being changed has this affect on mortals. He'll be back.  
Aubrey- Are you so sure? (He stands, and walks inside. returns a moment later with a newspaper in his hand) Listen to this. 'July 2, Boston. A young woman's body was found earlier today in an apartment owned by a Mr. Damon MacGregor. The woman's body had signs of sexual and physical abuse. Upon further examination, two small puncture wounds were found on the girl's neck, over her jugular vein. Also, the coroner reports that there was almost no blood remaining in the girl's body. Mr. MacGregor was questioned on the girl's identity, and what happened to her. Mr. MacGregor only said that she was a good friend of his, and that she often stayed with him.' (Risika and Tarma look at each other) Damon MacGregor is one of Damon Forsythe's numerous aliases. Damon's at it again, and this time, I think he will be unstoppable...  
Risika- He can't be. You are his sire. You can see his mind, and find him. You can stop him.  
Aubrey- What if his 'master' told him to become a vampire? What if his 'master' has actually entered the body of that poor fool?  
Tarma- Aubrey... (she looks towards the road) You have company... (In the road stands Damon. His eyes, which were supposed to be black, are a strange fiery red color. On his face is a wicked smirk)  
Damon- Hello, Aubrey, Risika, Tarma. (his smirk grows) How are you?  
Aubrey- Get out of here, you little piece of....  
Risika- Aubrey! (turns to Damon) You've done a bad thing, Damon. You killed an innocent woman.  
Damon- I didn't do anything wrong. I killed her to survive. I need blood to survive. I took her blood. And please, call me Vantarth. Damon has...gone on vacation. (his smirk grows even more)   
Risika- You raped and murdered that poor girl. That's wrong.  
'Vantarth'- She asked for it. She wanted me, and I gave it to her. She just wasn't ready for the rest of me. (dark, sadistic laugh) I guess mortals aren't ready for the coming of the Demon Lord. (Aubrey had been growling, and upon hearing 'Vantarth's' words, lunges at him. 'Vantarth' grabs Aubrey, and flings him at the door of his house. Hitting it with a loud thud, Aubrey's lifeless body slides to the ground) Poor little fool... He's no match for Vantarth.  
Risika- Vantarth! ('Vantarth' looks to Risika) Get out of here! You aren't wanted here! ('Vantarth' laughs, and vanishes)  
Tarma- Aubrey needs blood, Risika. He needs it now. (Tarma pulls her sleeve up, and moves to Aubrey's side. Cutting her wrist with a single swipe of her nail, she places the bleeding wound to Aubrey's lips. Aubrey, tasting the blood, begins to suck on the wound.)  
Risika- Are you nuts?! Don't you know what that will do?  
Tarma- I'm one of his changelings, Risika. It's okay. (Aubrey stops taking in Tarma's blood, and her wrist heals. Aubrey looks at his 'daughter' in gratitude.)  
Aubrey- Thank you, Tarma. (He looks around for 'Vantarth') Where is he?  
Risika- He's gone. And you're going no where! (Aubrey had started to get up, but stops at Risika's words) You are in no condition to fight him. We need to work out a plan to stop this demon....  
Setting- Three days later, New York. An apartment in Manhattan. On the bed lies a naked girl of about 17. She's unconscious, and tied up. A small pool of blood lies near her head, where two small holes in her neck have been allowed to bleed. Standing over the girl is 'Vantarth.' He holds his bloody wrist, as he has cut it open. He places the wound on the girl's mouth. Instinctively, she begins to drink the blood. A dark, twisted laughter emanates from the demon as his first progeny begins her change...  
Setting- Same day, Concord, Mass., Risika's home.  
Tarma- Risika, I just heard on the news that another girl has been found. This time, her throat had been ripped out. She had been beaten and raped. It's getting worse. That demon-monster is gonna kill more helpless young women until he is destroyed.  
Risika- I know, Tarma. But at the moment, we don't have a strong enough weapon against this creature we've created.  
Tarma- You had no hand in making that thing.  
Risika- Yes, I did. I sent him to Aubrey. I helped make that thing, and I'm gonna help destroy it. (Aubrey rises from his chair in the living room and walks to the den where the two women are.)  
Aubrey (limping)- You two have nothing better to talk about?  
Risika- Aubrey, another girl was found raped and beaten, with her throat ripped out. This one has an identity, unlike the rest. Her name was Stephanie Peterson. I think Vantarth's tastes have changed. When they examined her, they found that she was four months pregnant. (Aubrey growls in anger)  
Aubrey- This bastard has to die.  
Risika- But how? How do you kill a demon-vampire?  
Tarma- How do you kill a vampire? (they look at her) A stake through the heart, extreme heat, decapitation.   
Risika- That might work... But how do we lure the demon-vampire here? (suddenly 'Vantarth' appears)  
'Vantarth'- Just ask? (Risika and Tarma jump to their feet, and Aubrey reaches for his favored knife) Oh, come now. Don't you think I'd hear when I'm being talked about?  
Aubrey- You'll die, you son of a....  
'Vantarth'- Please! Nothing can kill me! (As he speaks, Aubrey lunges at him, knife in hand. As the blade slices across 'Vantarth's' arm, the young girl he changed appears, and grabs Risika, a knife identical to the last detail to Aubrey's at her throat. 'Vantarth' grabs his wounded arm as he feels the special poison coursing through him) Fool! If you try that again, I'll kill your precious sister!  
Aubrey- Go ahead! She means nothing to me!  
'Vantarth'- You're bluffing! (Aubrey lunges again, slicing 'Vantarth's' chest open. Tarma grabs the girl's hand, and crushes it in her own. Risika grabs the knife, and gets ready to attack the demon. As Aubrey moves to attack again, the two vanish. Aubrey stops himself in mid-attack, growling.)  
Aubrey- Where is he!? Where is the little sh*t!? (Risika reaches a hand up, and feels a small cut on her neck. Aubrey sees her move her hand, and then sees the blood.) That little piece of sh*t... He'll pay for all he's done....  
Setting- Apartment in Boston. Vantarth and his young changeling sit on the bed, her head in his lap. Vantarth's wounds have healed some, but are still bleeding.  
Vantarth- I can't believe it. There is a weapon that can hurt me... Galina, what can that knife's poison do to me?  
Galina- Well, my loving master, looking at Aubrey's dear sister, she had a scar from his knife. Perhaps it cuts down on regeneration...(Vantarth looks to his changeling.)   
Vantarth- Perhaps, Galina. Perhaps... (Vantarth begins to brood, trying to think of a way to defeat his sire and his friends.)  
Setting- Risika's home. Aubrey is pacing, Risika is healing her cut, and Tarma is plotting.  
Risika- Aubrey, for God's sake, sit down! (Risika's voice is loud in the deafening silence of the home. Aubrey glances at her, and sits on the table.) Thank you. Tarma, what have you got for us?  
Tarma (looking up from her writing)- Okay, we've seen that Aubrey's knife hurts him. We've also seen that he has an exact copy of it, down to the metal type and poison on the blade. Now, since Risika was able to grab the girl's knife from her hand, we have two weapons against him. All we have to do is kill his offspring, which it seems he only has one of, and get him cornered... (Aubrey silences her with a wave of his hand.)  
Aubrey- A cornered vampire.. Just as dangerous as a cornered rat. We have to be able to defeat him in a true fight, rather than corner him. That b*tch of his has to die, because she hurt Risika.  
Risika- I never knew you cared so much, Aubrey.  
Aubrey- I don't, but you are my sister, and you are stronger than me. (he glances to Risika) Besides, he's killed too many innocent women to live. We have to find a way to stop this...thing....  
Tarma- Aubrey, I just thought of something. (Aubrey glances to her.) This thing seems to appear just when we're vulnerable, unprepared. He wants us dead, that's apparent. What if we set a trap for him?  
Aubrey- What if he can read our minds? Did you think of that? (Tarma looks at her notebook.) There is always a way to destroy a vampire, just as there is always a way to destroy a demon. Our problem is this- Vantarth is a demon-vampire. The only thing we've seen that hurts him is the knife.   
Risika- Don't demons need followers to exist? (Aubrey looks at her.) Think about it. Man created God is his image. Don't you think Man could have created demons? I mean, does God really exist, except in our minds? And if demons are the same way, then all we have to do is destroy the followers, and the body. Then, Vantarth himself will vanish.  
Tarma- Maybe all we have to do is destroy the body. Demons need a mortal host to walk about on this plane of existence. Damon Forsythe is the host. Destroy the host, destroy the demon.  
Aubrey- But what of his little b*tch? Can't he hop into her if need be?   
Risika- Not if I get to her first. I owe her for this. (Motions to her injured neck, then picks up the knife she took from the girl.) You know, Aubrey, I figured out why you like your knife so much. (Her hand wraps around the hilt, which feels as if it were made for her hand only.) I may like using my natural weapons, but this will come in hand in the coming fight with Vantarth. (Risika aims the knife at her wall, and throws it. It buries itself to the hilt in the wall.) It's got a perfect balance for throwing, and its blade is nearly indestructible. (Stands, and retrieves the knife. As she pulls it from the wall, Vantarth and Galina appear.)  
Vantarth- Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Three pigeons in a cage. (Risika spins around, knife in hand. Aubrey draws his, and Tarma gets to her feet.) Shall we finish this here, or outside?  
Aubrey- Outside. (As Aubrey speaks, the five appear in an abandoned warehouse.) This is fine.  
Vantarth- You and me, Aubrey. Just us two. I'll let Galina rip your sister and daughter apart, then let her watch as I gut you.  
  
Aubrey and Vantarth begin to circle each other as Galina and Risika circle each other. After a minute of this, Galina jumps at Risika, aiming her nails for her eyes. Risika ducks, and draws the blade of the knife across Galina's chest. Screaming in pain and anger, Galina flips over Risika, and finds herself face-to-face with Tarma. In Tarma's hands is a crude axe fashioned from a pipe and a piece of sharp metal. As Galina stares into Tarma's cold black eyes, Tarma raises the axe, and slices Galina's head off her shoulders. Galina's head falls, and rolls as her body sinks to the floor, spouting blood. Hearing Galina's body hit the ground, Vantarth turns to see his offspring's head rolling on the floor. He unleashes a demonic howl, and attacks Tarma, who stabs the pipe end of the axe into Vantarth's chest, just barely missing his undead heart. Risika and Aubrey then attack the impaled Vantarth, hacking and cutting the demon-vampire until his cries are heard no more. Tarma pulls the pipe from the demon-vampire's chest, letting the body fall to the ground. Raising the axe, she cuts the head from the body. More blood flows from the wound, mixing with Galina's blood, creating a dark red pool on the floor of the warehouse. The three vampires look at each other, and head for home.......  
  
  
Note- I owe my brother for two items in this play. The first item is the name for the demon-vampire's offspring, Galina. The second item is the weapon Tarma made in the abandoned warehouse.  
  



End file.
